death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Basdia
She is a beauty and she is over 190cm tall with toned muscles and feminine curves, appearing to be in her mid-twenties. On Earth, she might have been a beautiful athlete or martial artist. she also resembled Zadiris. Anyone seeing the two of them would think that they were sisters, born a long time apart. Anyone would assume that Zadiris was the younger sister, and Basdia the older one. Basdia has more physical ability than talent for magic, she focused on that and became a Ghoul Warrior. Though this has caused her to receive the status effect of infertility, it has had no negative effect on her attribute values or skills. Jadal is Basdia’s daughter Zadiris’s daughter. She is currently a Rank 5 Ghoul Amazoness. Her physical appearance is that of a beautiful woman in her late twenties. She has a muscular, 190 cm-tall body while having abundant, feminine curves. There are red patterns running across her entire body like tattoos that Vandalieu thinks of as ‘cool’. Due to the special characteristic of the Ghouls that causes their physical appearance to become fixed when they first become pregnant, she had been troubled by her infertility, but thanks to Vandalieu, she successfully became pregnant and gave birth Her name Jadal Incidentally, the father of her child is unknown. She has liked Vandalieu ever since she met him, and she has promised that he will be the father of her second child once he becomes an adult. She likes men who are the strong type, and her personality leads to her pursuing strength herself. The reason she brings up the topic of child-making with Vandalieu from time to time is actually because she feels a risk that if she doesn’t do that, he will start viewing her as an older-sister replacement rather than as a woman. As she is raising her daughter Jadal, she has stopped progressing and remains a Ghoul Amazoness. However, due to Vandalieu’s Mana boot-camp, her Mana has increased and she has acquired several magic-related skills. Jadal has been weaned, so Basdia has started learning how to cook recently. Her current specialty dishes are roasted meat and roasted skewered meat. Incidentally, she is the only opponent that Vandalieu is currently able to defeat in shogi. Her ability is above that of an average C-class adventurer, but below that of a B-class adventurer. Rank: 4 Race: Ghoul Warrior Level: 17 Job: None Job level: 100 Job history: None Age: 25 years old Passive skills: Night Vision Pain Resistance: Level 2 Superhuman Strength: Level 2 Paralyzing Venom Secretion (Claws): Level 3 Active skills: Axe Technique: Level 2 Shield Technique: Level 1 Bow Technique: Level 2 Javelin Technique: Level 1 Silent Steps: Level 1 Coordination: Level 1 Status Effects: Infertility Rank: 4 Race: Ghoul Warrior Level: 63 Job: None Job history: None Age: 26 years old Passive skills: Night Vision Superhuman Strength: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) Pain Resistance: Level 2 Paralyzing Venom Secretion (Claws): Level 3 Active skills: Axe Technique: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) Shield Technique: Level 2 (LEVEL UP!) Bow Technique: Level 2 Javelin Technique: Level 1 Silent Steps: Level 1 Coordination: Level 2 (LEVEL UP!) Status Effects: Infertility * Rank: 5 * Race: Ghoul Amazoness * Level: 0 * Job: Warrior * Job level: 24 * Job history: Apprentice Warrior * Age: 27 years old * Passive skills: ** Night Vision ** Superhuman Strength: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Pain Resistance: Level 2 ** Paralyzing Venom Secretion (Claws): Level 3 ** Magic Resistance: Level 1 (NEW!) ** Intuition: Level 1 (NEW!) * Active skills: ** Axe Technique: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Shield Technique: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) ** Archery: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) ** Javelin Technique: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) ** Silent Steps: Level 2 (LEVEL UP!) ** Coordination: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) * Status Effects ** Infertility → Completely recovered Category:Ghoul